


a real name for a real person

by Anonymous



Series: Dead Dove in Space [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consentacles, M/M, Other, Pheromones, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe are captured by the First Order. Hux enjoys himself too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a real name for a real person

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I changed the title and summary, because this fic will be taking a less cracky turn and it’s more like your usual iddy PWP. This first chapter still has the same alien cat tentacle xeno porn, though.

When Finn saw the transparisteel cage that the stormtroopers were escorting him and Poe into, he knew that they were in deep bantha shit.

He stood there frozen for a second, staring at the clear walls of the cage. Then one of the stormtroopers growled, “Move, traitor,” and prodded him forward with the butt of his blaster.

Chains were strewn on the floor of the cage, attached to durasteel frames bolted to the ground. Binders were linked at the end of the chains - binders that the troopers picked up and snapped around Finn and Poe’s wrists. Finn didn’t like the cold, heavy feeling of the binders on his wrists; he didn’t like the fact that he and Poe were obviously _trapped._

When the troopers left, Poe said, “What is it? What is this place?”

Finn grimaced. “It’s part of General Hux’s quarters. Stormtroopers are sent here for punishment.”

“Punishment?”

“I don’t know the specifics,” he said, shaking his head. “I never broke any major rules when I was here. But I know it’s bad news. Bad, _bad_ news. Troopers always come back from here in bad shape--bleeding, bruised, limping, broken limbs. Some of them weren’t even fit for duty anymore.” 

A shadow of pain flickered across Poe’s face, then it was gone, replaced with a wry smile. Poe said, “So more torture, then?”

Finn was afraid, too. It was the First Order. But he nodded, tried to mimic Poe’s sardonic acceptance. “Yeah. More torture.” 

The words were just out of his mouth when a creature slinked into the cage to join them. The transparisteel door parted to let it through, then slid shut behind it.

Finn had seen that creature around Starkiller Base and the _Finalizer_ before. It was General Hux’s pet. It looked like a [loth-cat](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/8/89/Loth-cat_SWRSotR.png/revision/latest?cb=20150530215305), but maybe three times as big in size. It had pointy ears, round beady brown eyes, a mouth that showed jagged teeth, and a dappled tan coat. But besides its features that indicated that it was some kind of tooka, there were faint traces of other features, too, characteristics that vaguely reminded Finn of the Quarren, an aquatic humanoid species that had squid-like heads.

The creature had an almost elegant, regal air to it. It showed its teeth to Finn and Poe, and stared at them with its blank expressionless eyes.

“Is he going to feed us to that thing?” Poe asked. He took a careful step back, as far away as the chains could let him. Finn followed suit, looking at the thing warily.

“In a manner of speaking,” a voice said, and Finn’s head snapped toward to peer through the transparisteel panes.

General Hux was outside the cage. Still the same as ever: slicked back red hair, prim officer uniform, and his expression hard and haughty. He said, in greeting: “Commander Dameron. FN-2187.”

“Finn. My name’s Finn.” He said it, firm and calm, without any of the anger he’d directed toward Captain Phasma when he told her that his name was Finn and that he was in charge ( _a real name for a real person)._ Now, it was just a statement of fact. ‘Finn’ was what Poe had called him; it was what he had told Rey to call him; it was what everyone in the Resistance called him. 

“Is it?” Hux said, with a raised eyebrow. “I see. How...asinine. You had so much potential as a stormtrooper, FN-2187. It’s a shame you threw all of it away.”

“Finn,” he said again, biting out his name. “And no thanks. I prefer to have my freedom, instead of being forced to kill for the First Order.”

“And yet you’re doing the same for the Resistance.”

“It’s not the same,” Poe said. “You take your soldiers when they’re young. When they’re kids. We don’t recruit kids. You brainwash them and make them into blaster fodder.”

“And what does that make you?” Hux said. “I know everything about you, Commander Dameron. Your mother and father were Rebel scum themselves, and you’re simply blindly following their footsteps with the Resistance. Following the princess of a destroyed planet and fighting a war that will achieve _nothing._ ”

Poe narrowed his eyes. He looked angry. Finn had never seen Poe this angry before. “My parents were heroes,” Poe spat out. “And the Resistance knows everything about you, too. Your father--”

“ _Enough_ ,” Hux snapped. “I’m finished with this useless ideological banter. Commander Dameron, FN-2187--”

Finn corrected him, “Finn,” and he remembered that he had looked up General Hux, too. He’d looked through the Resistance’s data on the Order, trying to see the Resistance’s point-of-view, how they categorized everything that Finn had grown up with. It was satisfying seeing all those bounties that were being offered on Order officers. It was satisfying seeing them being labeled as war criminals and terrorists _._

He said, louder, “My name is Finn, and my entire kriffing existence is a reminder of how you failed, isn’t it? Your father’s techniques failed. I’m not a loyal, perfectly-conditioned stormtrooper. I’m a traitor, Hux.”

No title, no respectful _sir_ , like he was supposed to address an officer _._ Just ‘Hux.’

“Millicent,” Hux said, sharply. “Shut FN-2187 up.”

Millicent? That was the tooka thing’s name? Finn shot the creature a confused glance, but then found himself sprawling backward, knocked off his feet on the floor of the cage. It felt like there were more chains striking out at him, pinning him down, and when he went to take a breath, trying to catch his bearings, there was something in his _mouth._

It was the creature who was pinning him down. It (she?) had moved swiftly, and had withdrawn four tentacles that had been hidden somewhere, tucked away near her paws. She was holding Finn’s legs down with two of the appendages, a tight grip he couldn’t escape, while the third and fourth were toying with his mouth. One holding his jaw open, the other lodging itself on top of his tongue.

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a muffled _ummmf._ He could barely breathe. The thing in his mouth was, thankfully, not covered in fur--it was smooth, leathery, and slimy. The limb ran along the hollow of Finn’s mouth, and it was surprisingly tender, gently massaging his gums, his tongue, then skittering across his teeth.

Poe was talking, protesting, but for some reason, Finn couldn’t concentrate enough to hear him. The slime smeared in his mouth was...sweet, and it made him feel heady, woozy, and with a jolt, he realized that he was getting aroused. Was already aroused, now.

_What the--what the pfassk--?_

He tried to struggle. His eyes widened with panic, and he attempted to shift his jaw and to spit the appendage out. But that other tentacle held him in place, bared at his jaw, pressing down at his neck; the one in his mouth twisted underneath his tongue, wet and digging, his sense of arousal now spiking as the sweetness filled his mouth, filled him.

Finn let out a low moan of pain.

He thought, desperately, _I’m going to choke. I’m going to choke---_

“Shh, relax,” Hux said, from outside the cage. He was gazing at Finn with intense interest, all the rage from earlier drained out of him. “Don’t struggle, FN-2187. Swallow it. She’s trying to make it easier for you.”

If he could, Finn would cough out an insult at that ginger-haired _bastard_ \--and FN-2187 wasn’t his name--but he decided that he really, really didn’t want to asphyxiate.

He didn’t want to look at Poe, didn’t want to remember that Poe was seeing him like this. He kept his eyes fixed on Hux when he relented, cheeks burning with heat.

He tipped his head up as far as Millicent would allow him, so he could swallow the viscous fluid. Let it down his throat, let the tentacle continue its work. He knew he was hard. His thoughts were blurred; he couldn’t think clearly.

The two tentacles suddenly pulled away from his face. Finn gasped, the air rushing back in his throat, his lips sticky, shiny, and wet with that strange fluid.

“Good,” Hux said in a murmur. “You were good, FN-2187.”

“I--I,” Finn stammered. Then he managed to say, “What did she do to me?”

“That was Millicent’s omega pheromone,” Hux said. “It makes those who ingest it more susceptible, more suggestible. I know, FN-2187, that all you want now is to be _fucked._ Be _bred._ ”

Finn whimpered. His hips stuttered upward; Millicent’s two other tentacles were still on his legs, but now they were starting to creep upward and stroke his thighs. The appendages were tearing at his pants, reaching to touch his skin. Smearing slime over the plane of his thighs, around the head of cock, into the entrance to his ass. Just light teasing, nothing real, and Finn bit back a request begging for more.

“Stop doing this to him,” Poe said. His face was pale, and he looked stunned and sickened. He took a step forward, and the chains dangling from the binders on his wrist rattled.

“Ah,” Hux said. “I almost forgot about you, Commander Dameron. Millicent.”

At the mention of her name, the creature cocked her head at Poe. She pulled back her tentacles from Finn--eliciting a needy sound from Finn; he couldn’t help himself--and she stalked toward Poe.

It seemed like she didn’t want to play with Poe like she played with Finn. She stabbed a paw at Poe’s ankle, claws apparently unsheathed, and when he let out a pained cry of surprise, his mouth opening, she jabbed a tentacle into his mouth.

Poe choked, a hoarse helpless sound from deep within his throat. When the tentacle re-emerged, Poe spat onto the ground, but from the feverish clouding in his eyes, it was obvious that he had ingested whatever Millicent had administered to him.

It wasn’t the same fluid that Millicent had given Finn. Finn didn’t know how he knew, but he felt so _drawn_ by Poe. He wanted to--to open himself up to Poe, he wanted Poe’s mouth and hands to replace where Millicent’s tentacles had touched him.

He wanted to give himself up entirely.

To submit.

Finn sank to his knees, his head still swirling and the sweetness still singing on his tastebuds.

As if on cue, Millicent made short work of Poe’s clothes, tentacles easily ripping off Poe’s pants and underwear. Stumbling and staggering, Poe was too dazed to fight.

“Fuck FN-2187,” Hux said--no, ordered--Poe. “Take him, Dameron.”

“No,” Poe said, the _no_ a weak growl. “And that’s--that isn't his name.”

“You will,” Hux said. He was standing very close to the transparisteel cage wall. “You want him. Look at him. FN-2187’s on his knees, Dameron. He’s been very good and swallowed when he was told. And he’s very hard, and he needs a strong hand from an alpha. Grab him by those chains and _fuck him._ ”

“No--”

Finn whimpered. His body was starting to genuinely hurt. His cock hurt, making him feel a stabbing, throbbing pain, and the heady feeling in his mind was bearing so hard down on him that he thought he was going to pass out.

“Poe,” he said, a rasp. “Do it. Make it stop. Please, please, _please_. Fuck me.”

With a strangled sound, Poe snatched at Finn’s chains, his own chains that he was wearing clattering against them. He pushed Finn down--onto his stomach, lower than the kneeling position Finn had been in--and held him there, held him there, one of his manacled hands digging against Finn’s shoulder blades.

The tip of Poe’s cock brushed against the entrance of Finn’s ass. It was just a slight spark of friction, but it made Finn let out a ragged exhale.

Poe sank his cock in him. Finn’s ass was still wet from Millicent’s slime that had probed him, and it didn’t hurt. The warm, filling glide of Poe’s cock in him was _perfect_ ; it felt _right._

Poe started to move against him, his hips jerking. His cock made a rhythm that was slow but started building, made Finn keen and jerk back his hips back in response. 

Then, Finn could feel them again: the slide of tentacles wrapping around his body. He couldn’t see Millicent, but he knew that she was there, drawing the appendages to play with his nipples, to curve to the front of his body and wrap around his cock.

“God,” he panted. “Oh---oh god.”

It was so much. The tentacle on his cock was all oozing roughness, tightening and squeezing his dick. And Poe was fucking Finn, fucking him desperate and hard, his rhythm no longer slow, but faster, like Finn wasn’t there, like he was just something to be rutted against and filled.

When Finn looked up, he saw Hux, who had crouched down to watch through the transparisteel. Hux’s expression was hungry, and, Finn recognized, maybe tinged with something like pride when he looked right at Finn.

And Finn thought, _I like that_ , and he came, came hard with one of the tentacles curled around his cock.

Poe came right after him, withdrawing from Finn’s ass with low moan. He was shaking--Finn could feel Poe trembling against his back.

Finn didn’t know why, but there, still on his stomach on the floor of the cage, he reached out to put a hand against the transparisteel wall.

Softly, Hux asked him, “What’s your designation?”

He said, unthinking, “FN-2187.”

Hux smiled. Briefly, he pressed his gloved palm against the transparisteel, across the same place that Finn had his hand. Then he lifted his hand and turned away. Finn’s eyes couldn’t help following him.

**Author's Note:**

> my god, I can't believe I made myself ship Finn/Hux for real.


End file.
